


相交线，只交于一点，就此分离

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 像琉璃一般的熙天，美丽易碎，折射着太阳的光芒。
Relationships: 金熙天 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	相交线，只交于一点，就此分离

“对不起，不好意思……”身前这人撞到自己后低头道歉，说话间纤长白皙的手指向上拽了拽颈间的围巾，本来就小的像豆子似的脸缩在围巾里，隔着围巾说话声音闷闷的，带着点鼻音。他眉眼低垂，阳光映在他脸上，脸上细细的绒毛反着光，光线透过睫毛在他的眼下留下一点淡青色的阴影。我冲他说了声“没事”，他微微俯身顺我身旁走过。我看着他离开的身影，有些落寞，纤细的身躯离我越来越远，我听见几声低声的咳嗽声，声音很小。  
有时我看他一人坐在练习室的一角，抱着膝盖，就坐在那，好像什么都没做，又好像在看歌词。有时他做的一些事让人感觉他很聪明，但有时又像只是个巧合。我不知道他在想什么，其他人估计也是吧，有谁能够深入他灵魂探寻吗？我也不知道。  
我听说他十一岁就开始做练习生了，之前出过道，虽然没那么火。不过说起来这样算也有十四年了，看来这真的是他很热爱的事业了。  
在练习生们合宿训练时，我总是在一旁看着他们努力练习，看他们汗液浸湿衣衫，湿润秀发，汗水顺着脸颊的弧度滑落至脖颈，聚集在锁骨窝，形成一潭湖水。我有时会为他们加油，会拿饮料给他们，每次听到感谢我都会觉得很开心，心里希望他们的努力有结果，那时他也是对我道谢的练习生之一。  
他总能让我想到琉璃，是如此的澄澈易碎，脆弱美丽，带着棱角却反射着柔和绮丽的光。随着节目的继续，我看着他网络上的评价起起伏伏，看着有人前一秒还在夸他，后一秒就带着辱骂向他走来。他日语很好，这些应该都看的懂，虽然他看起来很坚强，但是心里也很难过吧。  
突然一个周四我得知在那期节目前他退赛了，很多人都没想到，也不知道原因，其中就包括我。不过也是，他走了，原因没必要和我说，这么多的工作人员，我只是其中之一，和他们在我工作之外没什么交集，我只是他们人生中一个普普通通的过客罢了。  
我想起我前几天送给了他一块琉璃，那天是下午，天气很好，有点点微风，屋外的光顺着窗户照射进来，他低头看着我送给他的琉璃，一再拒绝，可是我执意要送给他，他拗不过我，只好收下，收下后对我连连道谢，虽然只是一小块普通的琉璃。我看他拿起那一小块琉璃，阳光透过琉璃反射出七彩的光晕，映在他微笑的脸上，他眯着眼透过琉璃看世界，周身带着点我也不懂的情绪。我记得他那时和我说，谢谢我一直以来的关照。但是我才该感谢他，能够遇见他们所有人，我都感到十分荣幸。仔细想想这大抵是他和我的道别吧，他走了后什么都没留下，我看着还在这练习的弟弟，心里产生一种难以名状的悲伤，剩下的孩子越来越少，这之后会留下什么呢？我会去别的地方继续我的工作，遇见更多的人，他们出道的会成团，淘汰的孩子也会回到自己的生活。这一切都好像黄粱一梦，不会出现在镜头里的我没留下任何和他们有关的痕迹，和他们仿佛没有过交集。  
后来我在网络上看见他在机场的照片，只一个人。我打了很多字，删删减减的，最后只是发了一句，“谢谢你，后会有期。”我也不知道是给谁看的，大约这也只感动了我自己罢了，他不会看见的。  
第二天我继续着我的工作。


End file.
